Breakup In Paris
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Twincest remake of the new episode Breakup in Paris the way I think it should be. ZackxCody, lemon, twincest, oneshot.


***I do not own Suite Life on Deck or any of the characters!**

**Btw, oneshot...sooo...yeah.**

"Ah, Paris!" Cody smiled and walked beside his brother.

"Mmm, and French babes." Zack admired a few girls walking past and winked.

"Uh, right..." Cody stopped in front of a small cafe and turned to his brother. "I need to ask a favor of you."

"Sure thing bro! What do you need?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Zack paused and laughed a bit. "Wow Codes, I'm flattered and all...but...don't you think two brothers dating would come off as … err, I dunno...odd?"

Cody frowned and sat down. "Never mind. I just really needed someone to practice my date with Bailey to make sure everything goes perfect..."

Zack smiled and sat down, wrapping his arm around his small framed brother. "Of course I'll help you..." truth be told, Zack was madly in love with his younger brother. The way his hair fell in his face, the way he swung his hips when he walked, his cute little girlish scream when something scares him...

"Zack?" Cody smacked his brother in the head.

"Ow! What?"

"I asked if you'd try the food to see if it's any good, I don't particularly like it."

"Well if you don't like it than your girlfriend wont..." Zack tried a bite of his food and made a face, spitting it out onto the plate before him. "Okay, if _I _don't like it, you know it's nasty."

"True, okay now before I complain about the food I'd like you to listen to an opera I wrote for Bailey." Cody stood up and with every corny fiber in his body, began boasting. Zack sat there cringing and sighed, just waiting for it to finally end.

The blonde boy smirked and turned to Zack, "Well, what did you think?"

His brother cocked his lip and eyebrow up, "I think I'd rather step on a cat!"

"Zack..." Cody frowned and sat back down.

"It was...good, Codes...Not my taste though." Zack smiled and leaned across the table, hugging his brother.

"Thanks..."

"Okay well tonight you and I will go up onto the Eiffel Tower and practice the final part of mine and Baileys date."

Zack sighed and walked up onto the Eiffel Tower and grabbed Cody from behind. "Gotcha!" Zack giggled and spun his brother around.

"Eek!" Cody gasped and smiled at his brother. "I decided to have the dinner right up here."

"You did?"

"Yeah, right after I read Bailey this poem of all that we've been through." he took a book off a table beside him and showed Zack.

"Eh..." Zack looked it over, seeing how many pages there were. It was larger than the dictionary! "That's useless." he grabbed the book and threw it over the side of the Tower.

"No, don- Zack!" Cody frowned and folded his arms. "Great, now I have to go print it out again!"

"Okay whatever, now after you've read your stupid poem and had dinner, and she does her stupid little hehehehehe Cody! Then what?"

"We dance!" Cody took his brothers hand and placed the other on his hip, dancing and spinning around. "Then I'll dip her, and say this..." Cody cleared his throat and gazed into his brothers eyes romantically. "Your eyes shine brighter than all the stars in the sky..."

Zack could feel himself blush as his younger brother spoke those meaningless words to him and nearly had his lips pressed against his own. The small gap between them closed and their lips met. Zack felt the warmth of his brothers lips against his own, the lips he'd been waiting so long to touch. Excitement rose within him, but a part of him was disappointed with the realization that the kiss wasn't meant for him, but meant for a girl he despised.

But yet, as Zack and Cody stood embracing each other in a dip of their dance, their lips slowly working against one another, at that very moment Cody's young girlfriend, Bailey ran up on the tower only to find her boyfriend holding another, kissing the person she couldn't very well see. The girls heart sunk and she turned and ran.

"Wow...Cody...You know, Bailey is a really lucky girl..." Zack brushed a strand of hair away from Cody's face and smiled at him. "Anyone...would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend..." he turned to leave but felt the warm slender arms wrap around his waist.

"Don't...Don't go." Cody kissed his brothers neck. Zack turned around and held onto his brother, placing his head on the boys shoulder. "Why are you crying?" Cody pulled away and looked at his brother who had tears slowly falling off his face.

"I can't tell you, you'll hate me...This is why I should go." Zack turned and walked away from Cody, leaving him alone on the tower.

Zack stepped onto the ship and walked to the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly so as he could avoid anyone seeing the tears running down his face.

"Zack, what are you up to?" Moseby walked up behind Zack and noticed the stray tears on his cheeks. "Zack, what's wrong?"

"It's noth-ing..." Zack hiccuped between words and wiped his eyes, avoiding his gaze from Moseby.

"Nope, nope, something is wrong." he took Zack and stepped into the elevator. "Now, you know you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you. I'm always here to help you no matter how..._annoying _you may be..."

"Well..." he inhaled and leaned against the wall. "There's this...girl... She's beautiful, amazing, blonde, compassionate and I'm really in love with her but she's got someone else and we just kissed for the first time but it was because she needed to practice a date and I..." Zack breathed in and began crying again.

"Zack, have you tried talking to her?"

"No...She wouldn't understand..."

"Well Zack, I don't know what else to tell you other than to try talking to her and maybe if she's as compassionate as you say, she'll understand and might just give you a chance. Now, go clean up and get some rest." Moseby walked Zack to his cabin and patted him on the back.

"Thanks Mr. Moseby...I'll try I guess, but I know it's not meant to be..." he sighed and walked into his room, flopping down on his bed for the night.

The next day went by with ease. Zack didn't see Cody all day and just assumed he was touring Paris and preparing for his date with his "one true love."

"Zack, Zack, Zack!" London ran over to the blonde and pointed to the tower where his brother was to be. "Your brother and the farm girl are fighting!"

"Fighting...?" Zack walked up to the platform to listen in on his brother and Bailey.

"Well, I saw you kissing some blonde French girl...so I assumed-"

"Blonde French girl? I never did such a thing!"

"But I saw you here on this very spot!"

Cody thought for a second and sighed. "That was Zack."

"Zack? Your brother?" Bailey made a disgusted face. "You were up here practicing _my _date with _your _brother? Who does something like that? Especially with your brother!"

"Well at least he was my brother and not some random guy!" the arguing continued and eventually, they went their separate ways ending their fight with breaking up.

Cody walked through the streets of Paris, back to the dock where the ship was waiting for its eventing departure. The older twin sat on the sky-deck watching the stars shimmer in the sky behind the lights of the city while his thoughts were filled with the beautiful boy that he adored so much. His heart fluttered every time he thought about his brother being single and away from that girl...But part of him ached knowing that if anything might develop and he confessed his feelings to the boy, he might just be Cody's rebound. But would he really care?

"Ah! Cody, I heard about you and Bailey." Moseby walked up to the blonde and patted him on the back. "I'm terribly sorry."

"It's fine, it wasn't mean to be."

"Now don't tell him I told you, but your brother is sort of in almost the same predicament. Just last night he told me that a relationship he's after isn't meant to me."

"He's after a relationship?" Cody looked confused.

"He said that the girl is a beautiful, compassionate, blonde. He also said that they shared their first kiss last night but it was just a practice date for someone else."

"What?" Cody thought back to the look on his brothers face, the blush that was on his cheeks and the way he was crying after everything. 'Why are you crying?' 'I can't tell you, you'll hate me...This is why I should go.'

"Zack..." Cody frowned for being so naïve. "Excuse me Mr. Moseby, I have to fix something." Cody ran through the ship, only to find his brother on the very lowest deck of the boat, facing out toward the moonlit water on the bow of the ship. The wind blew his blonde hair up and dropped it gently back down. The smaller blonde stopped and watched as his brother hung his head in a state of depression.

"Zack!" Cody shouted over the wind and smiled as his brother turned to look at him. Cody sprinted across the deck and nearly tackled his brother to the ground. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you love me." Cody planted a kiss on his brother, working their lips together hard. If by chance it could happen, it felt as if the world was standing still for the moment that they kissed out of true love, and not just for practice.

"How did you find out?" Zack smiled and held onto his brothers waist as their hair blew in the wind together, smearing across their face from the wetness of the saltwater.

"I should have known...I love you too. I realize that now...You're all I want." Cody smiled and kissed Zack again, the waves from the now rough water splashing up in a beautiful array of white behind them as they kissed for the second time that evening.

"You should have known...But I suppose I also didn't want you to...I thought you would hate me, we are brothers...after all." Zack smiled as another wave came up and gently splashed them.

"I could care less if we're brothers or not...Just makes it more, exotic." Cody smiled and held his hands.

"Codes..." Zack smiled and walked his brother against a door, kissing his neck furiously.

Cody moaned, running one hand up his brothers back and opening the door with the other. Behind the door was a towel closet. Zack knocked over a stack of towels and spread them out into a cushion type set up. The two fell onto the floor and stripped their clothes, running their hands up and down each others bodies. Zack smiled as he found a bottle of soap. He popped the top and poured a large amount on his fingers and grinned at the face his brother made when he slowly inserted one digit. Cody squirmed and bit his lip. The two laid beside each other for a few minutes while the older of the two slid his fingers in and out of Cody's tight entrance. The small boy soon begged for Zack to take him. He opened his legs wider and allowed his brother to align his hardened member with Cody's body. Zack gently began pushing his length into his younger brother. Cody screamed and dug his nails into Zack's back, leaving rows of crescent moons. Zack groaned as the tightness that surrounded his length and couldn't help but to bury himself deep within the younger twin.

Zack pulled himself backwards and thrust back into his brother, causing him to gasp. Cody could feel the hard cock twitching inside of him with every thrust Zack took. The two moaned into each others mouths as their lips locked. Cody rolled his hips against his brothers, begging for him to speed up and thrust harder. Zack did as he was asked and pounded into his brother harder and faster, brushing his sensitive spot with the tip of his cock. Cody screamed before biting Zack's shoulder. He kissed where he bit and worked kisses up to his neck, giving him a large purple hickey on his pulse.

"Zack, I'm almost there..."

"Me too..." Zack groaned and rolled his hips hard against the boy beneath him, causing them both to reach their breaking point.

They both screamed and came, Zack shooting his seed into his brother and Cody coming on their stomach's.

"I love you..." Zack smiled and kissed his brother.

"I love you too..." the two giggled and decided to spend the night in the locked towel closet.

**ANNNNDDD SCENE! Lol.**

**Well, there you have it...Breakup in Paris the way I wanted it to be.**

**I took out Woody and Zack running around with people chasing them and blah blah blah.**

**Oh, and I'm going to be making a few more oneshots and stories...I have a notebook full of ideas and I've plastered ideas all over my cork-board lol.**


End file.
